Case of the Domestic and Handyman
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: When Frank assumes the throne of his beloved home planet with LP, he realizes he grows to miss his old childhood friends still on Earth so he sends LP down to Earth to bring back Riff Raff and Magenta, but after Riff Raff had gone insane after the death of Magenta, how will LP solve this problem? Rated T to be safe.
1. Return to Earth

**I had this on my DA account first but I thought I'd finish Transylvanian Affair before I'd work on this story but why not get it over with now since Transylvanian Affair is taking a while?**

* * *

Frank had taken the throne of Transsexual as his daughter wandered Earth. She had become very well-adjusted to the planet as well as her friends have. Coco became a jazz musician at the local club where Mark and Sara's father, Brad had preformed as a bottomless dancer. Harri was engaged to the son of Dani and Rocky, much to her parents' dismay. Nick and Sara had been married for a while now. Mark had a girlfriend he met on his animation team for his upcoming Anime series. Her name was Megan and she was Vietnamese. They had the same history class together in late high school and reunited on the team and became interested with each other after Mark's crush on Harri faded.

LP was told her Uncle Riff Raff was still on Earth and decided to track him down and bring him to Transylvania. Word had it that his sister Magenta had been murdered and it had made him rather insane. Frank told her it would be best for everyone if he came back to Transylvania. LP was then given the address to where Riff Raff had been staying for the past couple of decades.

She knocked on the door to the house that was in the middle of an Earth forest, like where Frank had kept his castle and the Vitus clan kept their cottage. LP stood by anxiously and the door opened. It was Riff Raff, he was in his space-suit with his hair down and his eyes looked droopy and as if he had been crying.

"Hello..." Riff greeted the young adult Transylvanian.

"Hey Uncle Riff Raff." LP greeted with a smile and wave.

"Princess Precious..."

"Yes... It's been a while."

"Yes, a long while. I still remember the day you were born when your father graduated high school... Would you like to come in?"

"I could... But I need to talk to you about something important..."

"Come..." Riff led the girl inside.

LP walked in and it looked Gothic horror like that made her think of home. It smelt of death and betrayal though and as LP entered Riff Raff's bedroom he saw a black coffin in the opposite side of his bed that had the covers pulled back.

"Is Aunt Magenta in there?" LP pointed to the coffin.

"Indeed." Riff Raff replied with a sour frown. "Come see..." Riff Raff grabbed LP's hand and dragged her to the coffin.

"Oh Uncle Riff Raff, I'm not good with dead bodies..." LP turned sickly green.

"Look..." Riff Raff demanded as he cracked open the coffin to show Magenta's paler than pale corpse. Her lips were fading from red to icy blue, her eyes were closed and her hair looked tame. "Look at her..."

"Uncle Riff Raff..." LP cringed, then Riff Raff gripped the top of her head and forced her to look at Magenta's decaying body.

"LOOK AT HER!" Riff Raff hissed.

"Uuhgghh..." LP whimpered with a sick lump in her throat.

"I WANT YOU TO LOOK AT HER!" Riff Raff snarled.

"L-L-Looking!" LP gulped as she looked at the dead body.

"See that? She was so beautiful... Juicy rose-red lips... Spacious emerald-green eyes... Fiery auburn hair... Delicate, velvet skin..." Riff Raff smiled as he grabbed his heart, then looked back down at LP. "Do you remember that?"

"Uh-huh..." LP gulped as the odor of Magenta's corpse made her feel nauseated.

"Now, she's paler than she's been before... Her eyes will never open... I can never kiss her again... her frozen dead lips... Can you just see her rotting flesh?" Riff Raff continued.

"Yeah..." LP got weak. "Can I go now?"

"Never to wake up or forgive me for the actions I had done to her... Never to elbow fuck me again... Never to frolic in the flowers of Earth..." Riff Raff droned.

"UNCLE RIFF RAFF!" LP cried as Magenta's body was making her feel like she was about to throw up.

"Now... I'm alone..." Riff Raff turned to LP. "Stay here with her for me, I need a drink." Riff Raff walked off, closed the door behind him and locked it.

"Uncle Riff Raff?" LP cried as she tried to get out of the coffin, but she fell right back in and the top locked on top of her. LP got very squeamish as she was face to face with Magenta's dying body. "Oh gosh..." LP cringed. "Umm... Hello Aunt Magenta... heh..."

After a long drink, Riff Raff came back and let LP out of the coffin. They talked for a minute to get Riff's mind off of Magenta and LP went back to a hotel she was staying at. She hooked up a monitor to talk to Frank and the other Transylvanians.

"Any luck, sweet?" Frank asked.

"I'm gonna visit him again tomorrow. I need a quick shower now though..."

"What happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Odd... Well... We shall see you when you return." Frank grinned, then gave her a serious glare with an eyebrow hook. "Remember, you aren't allowed to come home until you get Riff Raff home and find out the murderer of his sister. Are we clear?"

"Yes Daddy..." LP sighed.

"Alright, have a good sleep and enjoy your shower."

And with that Frank hung up off the monitor. LP sighed heavily as she made her way to the shower to wash off the stench of Magenta's cold, unliving corpse.


	2. Memorial Service

LP returned to visit her Uncle Riff Raff the next day. She walked as it was lightly drizzling and she crept into the forest. She memorized the address to the new Vitus house and knocked on the door.

Riff greeted her and allowed her in once again. There was slow piano music playing in the house as everyone met in the dining room of the house. There was a shining chandelier over them and Nick and Harri with the youngest children, the twins, Taylor and Terrance, were visiting, wearing all black. They were looking at Magenta's open coffin in sadness and grief.

LP walked over to the coffin and looked once again, but had a hard time holding down her lunch since she was face to face with Magenta last time she visited. Harri looked like she was about to cry in distress, Nick had no emotion and the twins just stood around, looking bored, but in mourning as their father and older siblings.

"I'm so sorry, you guys." LP told them.

"It's okay..." Nick looked down with his lips trembling.

"We might've had hard times in the past, but we still have each other." LP told Harri.

Harri wanted to punch LP, she had an urge to. But since Magenta's death was keeping them all there, she decided not to. Riff Raff took out a bottle of his favorite booze and poured a glass for himself.

"Anyone else want some?" he called to the room.

They all nodded as their response.

Riff Raff let out a sharp exhale then doused the other glasses with the alcoholic liquid. There was some left, but he just dropped the bottle hard on the floor as it shattered to thousands of pieces and handed the glasses to everyone.

"Look at this way, Dad." Taylor called. "She's with Grandmother and Grandfather now."

Riff Raff smirked at her and took a drink. "Yes... I suppose she is..."

"I just can't believe she's gone." LP frowned sympathetically.

"I think perhaps we all should... Pay respects by remembering good times...?" Riff Raff suggested.

"Mom always made sure I did my chores whenever she told me to." Harri let out a sharp exhale as she felt her heart-break inside her chest.

"Mom was such a beautiful woman. Even though she was my mother and it's incest, I actually had a crush on her." Nick smiled.

"Mom always gave be the best baths and told the best bedtime stories such as a chupacabra lost in a petting zoo filled with goats." Taylor smiled eerily.

"Mom always made Dad happy and whenever Dad was happy, I was happy." Terrance added.

"Magenta was, is, and always will be my true love." Riff Raff sighed. "I had loved her since the moment she came home from the hospital and I was told I was a big brother. When our parents perished from a gas fire when she was four and I was six, I vowed to always love and protect her for the rest of my life." Riff Raff took a drink, then sniffled as tears broke thru his eyes. "I will carry on that tradition until the day I join her in death. LP, maybe you should say something about my sister?"

"Oh gee..." LP shrugged. "I.. I don't know Aunt Magenta very well... If it helps... Whenever there was a spider, you all know how much I hate those little buggers, I could always count on Aunt Magenta to kill them for me... Oh! Umm... Sorry to say the K word... I meant... umm... uh..." LP stammered.

"Thank you, Little Precious." Riff Raff stopped her. "To Magenta..." he rose his glass up.

"To Magenta." everyone said at once as they held up their glasses to clink with Riff Raff's.

Riff Raff drank from his glass and glanced LP as she did the same. He wiped his mouth clean and approached her.

"I appreciate you for taking time out of your day to be here..." he said in almost whisper.

"Of course, Uncle Riff Raff..."

"Mmm..."

"Uncle Riff Raff, if you need anything, I'm here for you," LP sadly smiled at her father's former handyman.

"Thank you, Little Precious."

"Of course." LP gave him a little hug. She squeezed his body tight and she patted his hunched back.

Riff Raff's eyes widened, but then he smiled and enjoyed the hug. He patted her back in return.

"LP?" Riff Raff called to LP as his children were on their way to leave back to their new homes.

"Yeah?" LP turned to him before she was on her way to leave.

"Umm... I was wondering..." Riff Raff twiddled his fingers together nervously. "If... you... uhhmmm... Would you... umm... Would you, come by around tomorrow around noonish for some lunch and helping me with Magenta?"

"Umm... Sure." LP smiled at him. "What's for lunch?"

"How about some chicken pizza? I read up on it."

"Sounds interesting."

"Alright, see you soon."

"See you, Uncle Riff Raff." LP walked off as she went to return back home.

* * *

**Most of the elements of this story is taken from Revenge of the Old Queen, forgive me for using story characteristics Richard! Don't whip me, shoot me or call me an idiot on Crystal Maze! *ducks down* I only own my OCs of course**


	3. Coping the Loss

LP was on her way to Riff's yet again. She was hoping this time he would come with her back home to Transylvania. LP had grown weary of this world and was desperate to return to Transsexual. She went through the usual she had been doing with Riff Raff for the past three days. Riff Raff was sitting in his room as LP took out all of Magenta's clothes from her domestic uniform to her general space-suit. She had them in boxes.

"Well, that's the last of them." LP panted as she carried out the last box in the back of her pickup truck. "Are you sure you want all of these gone?"

"No," Riff Raff shook his head. "Just one of Magenta's domestic uniforms."

"Alright." LP took it out of the box and it shined at Riff Raff.

Riff Raff glanced at it and he felt the muscles in his face twitch. He looked at the outfit and at LP. "Put it on." he demanded.

"Excuse me?" LP asked.

"Put...It... ON!" Riff Raff put emphasis on the words and bit his lip.

"Umm... Okay..." LP was a little disturbed about her godfather's request and put on the uniform. As she got the ribbon tied in the back she posed for Riff Raff.

Riff Raff smiled at her. He stepped close to LP and grabbed her.

"Hello Magenta..." Riff Raff said hoarsely.

"Uhh..." LP was stunned.

"My most..." Riff Raff stroked LP's face with a finger. "...beautiful sister..."

"I think it's time for you to go home, Uncle Riff Raff."

LP rode the truck into town as Riff Raff was frowning harshly since LP took off the uniform. She stopped by Denton Goodwill and took the boxes in to donate to charity. LP came back out as she saw Riff Raff staring off into space.

"Come on, Uncle Riff Raff..." LP put her hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her with a shrieking scream. It made her shudder with sudden fright.

"I see what this is..." Riff Raff shook at her. "We give away my precious sister's clothing...and now you take me to Transsexual to get rid of her for good!"

"U-Uncle Riff Rafff..."

"I wanted to be with my sister for the rest of my lord for saken life!" Riff Raff opened the car door and approached the princess as she stepped back from him nervously. "I wanted her to forgive me! I wanted her to remain with me for all eternity while she rots away! She still loves me and I still love her! AND NOW YOU EXPECT ME TO GET OVER HER LIKE SOME COMMON PEEON!? YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOSE A SISTER!"

LP hiccupped and tripped backwards as her father's handyman stood over her, looking as if he wanted to kill her.

"I tried to murder your father... I mistakenly murdered Columbia Campbell... I brought down Rocky Horror... I murdered my sister..." Riff Raff got deep in her face, pinning her down on the ground with his legs knelt on her.

"You murdered Aunt Magenta?"

"YES!" Riff Raff hissed. "She flirted with some other guy, therefore she had to be punished..." Riff Raff walked over to Magenta's coffin and stroked it. "Didn't you, my stupid, foolish, gorgeous sister? WE COULDN'T LEAVE WELL ENOUGH ALONE, COULDN'T WE!? WELL HOW DOES IT FEEL, YOU CRIMSON HEADED BITCH!?"

"Uncle Riff Raff, calm down!" LP tried to restrain him.

"YOU CALM DOWN!" Riff Raff yelled in her face and a tear rolled down his cheek. He looked down in dismay.

"Come on, let's get you back to Transylvania." LP went in the truck as Riff Raff sat in the back with Magenta's coffin. He stared at her through the ride to her hidden spaceship. LP looked back at him and would gulp and shiver, looking back at the road, seeing his frightening gaze at her.


	4. Return to Transsexual

Riff Raff and LP transported back to Transsexual. LP took Riff's hand as they walked down the path to Furter castle. She kept looking back at him to make sure he was still stable, he had frightened her from his behavior toward Magenta's death. LP was stopped by the guards.

"Hault, Vitus!" the guard glared at Riff Raff.

"He's with me." LP glared back at the guard.

The guards looked at LP nervously and stood out-of-the-way to the castle entrance. LP opened the doors and walked all around the castle with Riff Raff following her. He was breathing heavily down her neck and she grew very concerned of his behavior. They made it into the ballroom as Frank was sitting with his legs crossed, completely naked.

"OH GOD!" LP looked away and covered her eyes.

Riff Raff didn't respond. He just stood there, looking like a mindless zombie.

"What?" Frank got up from his throne and walked over. "Can't I be naked in my own home?"

"Next time, warn someone!" LP cringed.

"Oh it's not like you haven't seen it before." Frank chuckled as he looked down at his manhood. He then looked at Riff Raff. "Ah, Riff Raff!" Frank clapped his hands together with a smile. "It's so good to see you again."

"Mmmm..." Riff Raff mumbled.

"You must be in shock after your sister's death. I'll find the bastard that did that to you." Frank put his hand on Riff Raff's shoulder. "You're welcome to stay in the castle as long as you like. We have plenty of spare bedrooms."

"Thank you, Frank..." Riff Raff looked down from the transvestite, but not eying his penis.

"Thank you so much Little Precious for getting him here." Frank grinned. "Loyalty such as yours shall not go unrewarded. You will learn from my servants when the mood takes me, I can be quite generous."

"I'm okay, Daddy, I'm gonna get settled back in my room." LP walked off, leaving the men alone.

"Welcome back to Transsexual, Riff Raff." Frank turned to his handyman. "Why don't you go in the guest room down here? It's closer to the restroom." Frank pointed to said room.

"Very well..." Riff Raff walked off, his body still shooken up from the events of just today.

Frank chuckled then went back to his throne to eagerly wait for someone he's been expecting which is why he was butt naked.

LP forced herself to give over to absolute pleasure with Dylan. They were still engaged and were to be wed the next day possible as LP would return to Transylvania. LP still didn't like it. Even after 10 years of getting to know Dylan and having him as a suitor, she was still disgusted by him so Frank pushed the wedding date more further in time. Dylan showered LP's face and neck with kisses as he tried to work his way to her handed down garter belt.

"How was that filthy cesspool they call Earth?" Dylan asked as he kissed down to her stomach and nearly reached her lower abdomen.

"Fine, I guess." LP pushed him off their extended bed.

"Come on, Princess." Dylan climbed back up. "We're supposed to get married tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow? That's so soon!" LP cried.

"Your father always said the sooner the better, there's so much to do." Dylan laid with his hand under his cheek.

"I guess..." LP pulled the comforter over her and turned to her side. "Good sleep."

"What!"

"Good...sleep!"

"Come on man, if you refuse to sleep with me again I'll be stuck with your dad!"

"What a shame, huh? Talk about a true threat."

"AUGH!" Dylan groaned in defeat, leaving the princess' bedroom. "I'll see you soon, my delicious little bride." Dylan licked his lips in a way only Frank could. He was like Frank's long-lost son with his behavior.

LP chuckled and carried on to her slumber. She then found she couldn't sleep, she kept thinking of poor Riff Raff. She couldn't imagine the trouble he could be going through. She decided to leave her room, put on her Dragon robe and go visit Riff Raff in his room to make sure he was okay.

"Uncle Riff Raff?" LP poked her head in his room.

"Hello..." Riff Raff droned as he sat up in his bed beside Magenta's open coffin.

LP noticed his shirt was unbuttoned, his jacket was half way off, and his pants were pulled down.

"Uncle Riff Raff, were you-"

"NO!"

LP walked over to him. "Listen, I know you were close with Aunt Magenta, but you got to get over her. My father got over the loss of my mother, Dr. Scott and Columbia got over the loss of Eddie, you need to move on. I'm sorry."

"I just miss her too much." Riff Raff looked up at her with dewy puppy eyes. "I haven't been away from her so long! The longest was waiting five months for her to be born!"

"Oh come on, Uncle Riff Raff..." LP moaned.

"I WANT HER BACK!" Riff Raff gripped LP close to him. He held her tight enough so she couldn't run away.

"Uncle Riff Raff, let me go!" LP cried as her face was pressed against Riff's chest.

"NEVER!" Riff Raff yelled.

"What's going on in here?" Frank walked in with his facemask and hair in pink curlers. He cried in shock as he saw what he saw. His handyman and daughter were locked together in embrace. Or so he had thought. "Well really!" Frank put his hands on his hips. "You wouldn't screw with your arranged spouse, but you'd fuck the help!?"

LP got free and landed on the floor, kneeling and panted heavily. "Daddy, it's not what it looks like!" she gasped for air.

"I don't care!" Frank hissed and dragged Riff Raff out of the room.

All Riff Raff could do now was whimper and pray for his life. He had never seen Frank so menacing until that night he let Rocky escape. His eyes then widened as he remembered what happened that night. "MERCY!" he cried as Frank kicked him down the stairs leading into the dungeon.

Frank didn't listen, he grabbed his whip and lashed it out on Riff Raff. "It seems I'm not harsh enough with you or my daughter..." Frank gripped the whip tight, clenching his teeth. "If I see you two in such activity, prepare for the harshest punishments either of you could receive!" Frank's eyes glowed, then he lashed out another crack on Riff Raff's fragile back.

Frank then went up the stairs as Riff Raff was curled up in a ball in the cold, dark dungeon. LP stood by the doorway, but Frank kicked her back into her room without even mercy on his own child. When they got to the doorway, he swiftly kicked LP off the floor and into her bed.

"I don't ever wanna see you with my handyman ever again!" Frank snarled as he slammed the door, nearly breaking it.

LP shivered and turned over in her sleep. She then held her pillow as she grew even more concerned over her godfather's behavior.


	5. The Funeral

Riff Raff lay on the dungeon floor, staring at the ceiling. He kept envisioning Magenta. He dreamt fondly of their memories of being together. From the moment she came home from the hospital. The moment they went to school together. The moment they witnessed their parents' murder on Magenta's fourth birthday. The moment Riff Raff would protect her from bullies on the playground until Magenta was tired of the bullying and became the most frightening girl on the playground. He desperately wanted her again. He then shot up as he noticed LP was standing beside him.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." LP said to him as he looked like an injured wild animal.

Riff Raff looked at her and his body shook. He nearly looked like a wild animal to her inside and out. He was taken from his comfort zone, tortured and now without a loved on. LP felt like she knew what had to happen now.

The next day LP and Frank shared breakfast in their private chamber of eggs and sausage. Frank sipped his apple juice shakily with his hands withering from arthritis. He wasn't as youthful as he used to be, but he's still one hell of a lover even if he's not much of a man by the light of day.

"So my daughter, you returned, I assume you found out the murderer of Magenta Vitus, yes?" Frank asked as he sipped the cold juice.

"Yes Daddy, it's..." LP froze. She knew who had killed Magenta, but she didn't want miserable old Riff Raff to get into more trouble than he already was in. What could she tell her father? She'd always been honest with him before. LP bit her lip and swallowed heavy as the guilt of lying twinged throughout her body. She then remembered how much she despised Dylan, but she couldn't frame him since he had always been on Transylvania, even when the murder took place. She then smirked as she remembered DeLordy going to pay respects to Magenta sometime after the murder was news. "It was cousin DeLordy."

"DeLordy?" Frank's eyes widened. "Are you sure, my daughter?"

"Y-Yes!" LP stammered and nodded. "DeLordy was so jealous of Magenta's love for her brother that he killed her so he could have her as his own, but Riff kept the casket!"

"Brilliant," Frank rolled his eyes and pushed back his chair. "Well, I'll be messaging with DeLordy and telling him his punishment in the royal family. Catch you later, LP, Dylan is having a fan club meeting and he won't be home until 4:00, so amuse yourself."

"Okay Daddy." LP waved him off as she finished her breakfast. She washed her dishes and walked all around the castle as the servants watched her, greeted her and provided any form of service they could do for her.

She demanded to be brought Riff Raff. Dave, the small servant, nodded and left to get the handyman. Dave came back, pulling Riff Raff's hand and dragged him into the castle den by the fireplace. Riff Raff was shaking and twitching as always.

"Riff Raff," LP spoke to him, dropping the uncle act. "You have to accept this, okay? But... We're burying Magenta tonight..."

"No..." Riff Raff said in almost whisper. "NO!" he slammed his hands on the floor as he got up from beside LP. "I REFUSE TO LET MAGENTA GO LIKE THIS! DO YOU HEAR ME!?"

"Uncle Riff Raff, I'm sorry, but this is for the best!" LP defended.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HER FROM ME! STOP! QUIT IT! MAGENTA! MAGENTA! MAAAAAGENTAAAAAA!" Riff's voice echoed through LP's ears as she went with the others to properly bury Magenta.

The servants buried Magenta in the backyard of the castle. Frank wore a black dress with a matching hat and cobwebbed veil over his face. He had a black parasol over him and squeezed LP's hand as Magenta was placed underground. Knowing Riff Raff would slam over the coffin and beg her not to be buried, they all locked Riff Raff inside the castle.

After the funeral, LP came back inside to check on Riff Raff. Frank let her as he arrested DeLordy for murdering Magenta. DeLordy cried out he was framed, but no one would listen to him. LP made her way to Riff Raff as he sat in the dungeon cot and had one of Magenta's leftover uniforms. He took it and inhaled the scent from it deeply as tears formed in his crazed eyes. LP was deeply worried about him.

"Come on Riff, she wouldn't want to see you miserable." LP sat beside him. "I know you're sad, I felt the same way I was told my father was dead. I'd bring her back to life for you, but I can't remember how."

Riff Raff hissed at her.

"I deserved that," LP turned him to face her. "It'll be alright, I promise you."

Riff Raff smirked at her a little. "Princess," he drawled. "Were you ever taught how to do the Transylvanian sign?"

"Yes, but Dylan and I haven't done it yet. Isn't it like this?" LP extended her elbows.

Riff Raff's face twitched as he saw what he was witnessing. "Yes... H-Here, let me show you... Professionally..." Riff's face formed into a smile as he took her hands in his.

"Thanks, Uncle Riff Raff." LP smiled.

"Your welcome..." Riff Raff then extended his elbows.

LP did the same and they did a professional Transylvanian sign together. She noticed a twinkle in his eye as they disbanded their elbows. LP was almost about to resist him, but for some reason, she didn't this time. Riff Raff grabbed her neck as soon as she lowered her arms and planted a Hickey on her neck which made her squeal and gush. Riff Raff felt like he had Magenta back, only it was his best friend's daughter and not his sister.


	6. Sickness

Eventually time after Magenta's funeral passed and there was noisy vomiting heard from LP's bedroom. She had been throwing up for the past three hours. Frank walked by her room and heard her and was deeply worried in an instant. He knocked on the door gently.

"Butt Monkey?" he called. "Are you alright?"

"Call... a doctor..." LP weakly called as she threw up once again and became faint.

Cosmo and Nation McKinley's nephew, Ezekiel came in almost an instant. He was much better with handling ailments than his cousin, Natasha. Ezekiel examined LP as she was now in bed with Dylan and Frank at her sides. He took her temperature, checked her blood pressure, took a urine test and was now checking her heart beats.

"Well King Frank," Ezekiel looked at the transvestite. "Is your daughter married yet?"

"Not quite, we were going to do it today but my little dear is ill, that's why we contacted you." Frank explained.

"Honestly sir, you're gonna have to have her wed very soon, she's pregnant." Ezekiel concluded.

"What!" Frank's eyes widened.

"I... I'm gonna be a father?" Dylan had a smile.

"Looks like it, Dylan." Ezekiel told the fanboy. He then tipped his hat. "Good day all." he left the family to business.

"I'm... going to be a grandfather!" Frank grabbed his heart. "WAIT A MINUTE!" he then yelled and got angry at his daughter and future son-in-law. "LP, you always refused to reproduce with Dylan, how could you be pregnant now?"

"I... I... I let him last night..." LP insisted. "I had a bottle of wine in the Zen Room, so it took over me."

"Really?" Dylan raised an eyebrow. "I don't remember that."

"Y-You were asleep... I... forced myself on to you!" LP stammered.

Ordinarily Frank knew whenever his daughter was lying to him because she would stammer and twitch. Although, since she was sick and in bed, he took it as she was only sick and probably unable to talk straight.

"Okay sweetie," Frank kissed her forehead and allowed her to rest. "I'll see you later, okay? It's sleepy time now.'

"See ya, Daddy..." LP coughed and she got under her covers.

Frank smiled at her and left with Dylan. LP's eyes slowly felt heavy as she drifted off to sleep. She couldn't help but wonder though. Could Dylan have been the father even though she constantly protested and denied him intercourse? Who knows? LP's eyes then flashed open as she thought of another candidate of the father of her unborn child.

* * *

**A/N: Who's the father of LP's bab**y?** Looks like the mystery is yet to be solved and should be very soon, huh? Read & Review**


	7. Maybe Baby

Once LP was able to walk again, she went down the stairs of her family's castle to the dungeon. Riff Raff was of course there, holed up in the corner. He kept Magenta's uniform in his hands as he hugged his knees and rocked back and forth. He stopped and looked up as he saw LP.

"Princess..." Riff Raff greeted dully.

"Riff Raff, I have news for you, I'm pregnant." LP told him.

"Why would you tell me that? I'm just a servant."

"I know, but..." LP bit her lip as she got him on his own two feet. "Do you remember what happened after you taught me the Transylvanian sign?"

Riff Raff gulped. "Well... Princess, forgive me, but... You just reminded me so much of Magenta when I gave you that Hickey... I... erm... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, but... I took advantage of you!" Riff Raff began to tear up. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done it, you're a royal and I'm simply your father's...servant."

"Riff Raff, it's okay." LP smiled. "I'm also sure you'd make a much better father than Dylan. That psycho fan boy is only in love with me because my father's the glorious Frank-N-Furter."

"You're really beautiful, Princess..." Riff Raff smirked at her as he stood beside her and took her hands. "We... We could keep this secret, perhaps..."

"I don't know..." LP looked at him and up the stairs to make sure Frank or Dylan weren't watching. She then looked back at him, biting her lip. "I could just have the child and pretend Dylan's the father, can't I?"

"Just be careful, if I am the father, keep it secret," Riff Raff advised. "You know how your father over reacts and feels about my blood. At least he wasn't his mother, she considered all the Vitus family members to be pure scum."

"I never really liked Nana," LP obliged. "I'm just surprised I wasn't spoiled rotten like her or my father."

"You'll be due in five months, be sure to get plenty of rest and if you need anything, just tell me. I'll be glad to serve you." Riff Raff smirked.

"Thanks, Riff Raff..." LP smiled, looking deep in his blue eyes looking as blue as the moonlit sands of the beaches of Transylvania.

"You best be off," Riff Raff said softly. "Take care, Princess."

"See you later, Riff Raff." LP smiled and went up the stairs to freshen up.

LP went to the bathroom and washed her face. As the young alien finished wiping her face, she looked in shock and fear the image in the mirror wasn't her reflection! It was Magenta glaring at her with her arms crossed. She had on a frilly white gown rather than her domestic uniform.

"A-A-Aunt Magenta?" LP stuttered as her body froze with fear.

"Yes Princess," Magenta replied in her thick accent.

"Look, I'm sorry for doing the Transylvanian sign with your brother!" LP cried. "He was just so mopey and depressed lately, I thought I'd cheer him up, and-"

"Shush now." Magenta hissed.

LP stopped talking and nodded.

"Listen," Magenta put her hands on the other side of the mirror, almost sneering at the princess. "You are pregnant, via my brother. You had better take good care of him and the baby if you know what's good for you! My brother tried to kill your father, I will try to kill you!"

"Magenta, you're already dead, what can you do?"

Magenta smirked and pulled out a pistol. It was golden and had angel wings on the handle.

"You got a gun?" LP was shocked.

"Not just any gun, a Heaven gun." Magenta grinned maliciously. "This can kill _anyone_... Whether already deceased or alive..."

"You'd... You'd kill me?" LP frowned with tears in her eyes. "After all my father's done for you and your brother?"

"ALL HE'S DONE FOR US!?" Magenta shrieked. "Your father ABUSED US!"

"He... He did?"

"Uh-huh," Magenta nodded. "He whipped us to near death, he'd sometimes molest me, he even slapped me so hard my nose was bleeding!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Magenta." LP frowned. "I never knew my Daddy was so cruel."

"He isn't now, you have fortunately made him into the Frank, Riff Raff and I knew growing up." Magenta smiled, then got serious again. "You had better take care of the baby and my brother, or so help me, I will DRAG YOU DOWN TO HELL!" Magenta left with a malicious cackle as her image faded and it turned back to LP's reflection.

"Don't worry," LP grabbed her stomach as the bump was already forming. "We're gonna be okay. We're all gonna have a happy ending, I promise." LP caressed her bump.


	8. Guilt Nightmare

LP went over the typical signs of pregnancy. From morning sickness to ailing mood swings. Transylvanian pregnancy was a little more extreme however, but LP wouldn't have the signs quite yet since it was her first pregnancy. Transylvanians often scarf down their weakest already born child once they have monstrous cravings. Sometimes they change appearance, like one day their hair will be black and the next day purple or blue eyes to gray eyes.

It wasn't very Earthly that was for sure. To top it off, pregnancy wasn't only in females in Transylvania, it could happen to males as often it could happen to females. Thank goodness LP was the one pregnant and not Riff Raff, otherwise the two of them would be in hot water.

However, LP was in her bed alone as she made Dylan sleep in the dungeon. She tossed and turned as she had guilt nightmares. It was very cold as she walked around the castle, looking for Frank. She had an unsettling feeling in her stomach. He had demanded her presence in his home lab at once. LP went up the elevator and made her way to find him. He was wearing his lab coat with white gloves as he deeply scowled at her.

"F-F-Father..." LP greeted.

Frank nodded with a frightening grin. "Daughter."

LP felt shivers all around her body as her father had a demented look on his face. He looked as if he had wanted to brutally murder her. She then felt the cold ice shivers all around her body once again and rubbed her goosebumped arms.

"K-Kinda cold in here..." LP said to break the heart pounding silence.

"It's not." Frank sneered at her.

"Oh... okay... It's hot in here..." LP frowned.

"It's pefect." Frank snooted his nose in the air, looking down at her without pity.

"I-I guess..." LP frowned as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Just then, an ocean of water and placenta fell out of her lower abdomen. "OH DEAR!" she hiccupped.

"Congratulations, your water broke, on with the delivery." Frank grabbed her arm and forced her onto a bed to get the child out. LP didn't fully understand the process of childbirth, but she hoped it wouldn't be as awful as she imagined it to be. Frank squeezed her hand and Riff Raff came in suddenly.

"The child is born?" Riff Raff asked.

"Just came out," Frank smiled as he wrapped the baby up in one of his old coats. "Now, allow me to clean my-" Frank looked down and noticed the baby had blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He growled darkly at his handyman and daughter. "Riff Raff is the father?"

"I...uhh..." LP squirmed. "I don't know!"

"Either you are a slut or you a liar!" Frank barked. "I'M GOING WITH LIAR! GUARDS! GUARDS! SKIN THIS BASTARD CHILD AND EXECUTE RIFF RAFF VITUS!"

Guards came in from nowhere and took the baby and Riff Raff away. LP got up to go after them, but Frank held her back.

"And as for you my daughter," Frank took out a pistol. "Say goodbye to Transylvania, you are no longer my daughter. You are scum and an unwanted bitch!"

Frank shot LP and right as the bullet hit, LP rose right out of bed, panting heavily. She looked all around and saw she was alive and well. She raked her fingers through her hair and felt relieved. Her guilty conscious was haunting her though. She wasn't sure how or when she could tell her father, but she had to get this crime off her chest. But how?


	9. Visitors in Furter Castle

LP woke up after a spine chilling night filled with endless nightmares caused by her guilty conscience. It was hard to fall asleep peacefully, to the point, she was afraid to even close her eyes in her own bed. She got up on her feet and went to the castle kitchen. Inside was the male domestic, Tanner, who was often providing meals at late hours in case LP had wild pregnancy cravings. LP noticed him.

"Hey Tanner." LP greeted.

"Ah, good evening princess," Tanner put his hands on the kitchen bar. "Do you fancy another strawberry jam and chicken salad sandwich?"

"No... I just can't sleep..." LP's voice was withered.

"What's the trouble, princess?"

"I... I had some crazy nightmares about my father..."

"Yes, he can be quite intimidating." Tanner sympathized. "You still hungry?"

"Mind if I have some pieces of toast with mustard and onions?" LP rubbed her stomach as it weakly growled.

"Not at all, that's why I'm here." Tanner smiled and made the sandwich. "It's nice to know so far all is well in the good old moon-drenched shores of Transylvania."

"Yes..." LP smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, however, Montana, Fuchsia, and Miffy were up late as well. The Old Queen and Lucy were asleep, except for their servants and little Destiny who had been adopted by Lucy and the Old Queen. Destiny was throwing a fit in her bed as she whined and cried like a needy, fussy baby. Montana rushed in to check on her.

"Are you okay, Destiny?" Montana asked.

"I demand wine." Destiny demanded.

"Wine? But you're not yet 21, darling..." Montana stammered.

"I WANT WINE NOW!" Destiny hissed, then curved an evil smile with her baby lips. "Or shall I tell Mother you've been a neglectful servant?"

"NO!" Montana's green eyes widened. "I'll get you a drink... You wait here, sugar pumpkin."

"Get on with it then!" Destiny crossed her arms.

"Yes Destiny," Montana nodded reluctantly. He then left the room and went to the bar, shivering slightly. He was always the cowardly one and joined Lucy's gang out of sheer peer pressure. It felt like a curse since his best friend had been murdered.

Fuchsia, the periwinkle haired older woman came up behind him which knocked him down from the force of her voice. "Montana?"

"GAH!" Montana grabbed his heart and turned to her. "Fuchsia, don't scare me like that!"

"As opposed to any other way?" Fuchsia laughed. "You were always the spineless one. If I recall you were the youngest in your family."

"Yeah, I was often my brothers' punching bag." Montana rubbed his shoulder nervously.

"Why are you up so late?"

"I have to give Destiny some red, red wine..." Montana gulped. "She threatened to tell Lucy on me."

"Why don't you run away?" Fuchsia suggested. "I'm sure you'd be happier without Lucy, Rasphutia AKA Lavender and that little brat in your life."

"Oh, I can't just leave," Montana bit his lip. "They'd know I was gone, besides, where would I go?"

"You let me handle that spoiled twerp," Fuchsia smirked. "Go on with you, I'll handle everything. You just pack up and find the nearest place you can get to."

"Oh, thank you Fuchsia!" Montana squeaked.

"Get going, maybe you could go back to Earth if you find a way."

"I just wish I could see my sister," Montana sighed. "She'd know what to do. With our brothers and parents being so busy, she was like a second mother to me. She tells me she's been changing diapers since she was three."

"She sounds like a miracle, Monty. Now, get out of here before someone busts your cute little butt."

"See ya, Fuchsia, it's been a pleasure." Montana smiled and made his way to escape.

Montana packed all of his bags and made his way outside of the broken down castle without being detected. He wasn't sure where to go, but he made his way out. He loved Transylvania and all, but he himself wasn't a Transylvanian. He often felt like an outcast. He kept wandering the sands of the twinkling beaches with the water as black and cold as The Old Queen's heart. He didn't know it, but he was close to the path to King Frank and Princess Precious' castle.

Montana didn't see where he was going, but he had run into someone.

"Oh dear me, I'm so sorry!" the young man cried out as he landed on the concrete.

"That's alright," a feminine voice replied.

Montana then turned to see he had run into Dani. She had bags and a backpack with her. Just then a musclebound blonde man came to her side.

"Dani, you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Rocky."

"Rocky? Dani? I think I know you..." Montana sounded scared.

"We're on our way to visit the king and his daughter actually," Rocky replied. "This is gonna sound weird, but my name's Rocky Horror, creation of the king and his handyman, Riff Raff Vitus."

"And I'm Rocky's wife, Danielle, Dani for short," Dani added. "Riff Raff and Magenta Vitus raised me as their daughter before we found out that my biological parents are a mortal woman and the Ruler of the Fiery Underworld known as Hell."

"Gosh, sounds interesting," Montana pressed his finger against his chin. "I'm running away from... uhh... home..."

"Wait, aren't you the guy who helped try to get rid of the king and the princess?" Rocky lifted Montana by his hair. "I ought to sock you!"

Montana let out a shrilled scream.

"Rocky, down," Dani demanded as she noticed Montana was harmless.

"Fine..." Rocky dropped Montana flat on his butt.

"Sorry Montana, Rocky's very protective. Especially with our children." Dani informed. "Our kids are probably inside already."

"You got kids?" Montana smiled as he got on his feet.

"Teenage boy named AJ and a little girl named Mercedes, expecting another one soon." Dani rubbed her pregnant stomach.

"Congratulations." Montana smirked.

"You heading far, Montana?" Rocky asked.

"I just don't know where to go... I didn't realize I was close to the Furter borderline of Transsexual..."

"Why don't you come with us? I'm sure Frank won't mind, he always loved company."

"I-I-I don't know." Montana twiddled her fingers. "He might be mad..."

"You let me handle Frank," Dani insisted. "I'm real close with the princess of Furter Castle."

"Thanks Danielle." Montana smiled.

"Dani, please." Dani sounded firm with her name.

"Let's go." Rocky led them the way to Furter Castle. He saw the car was empty and assumed the kids must've already gotten inside and settled with everything. Mercedes and AJ rarely got vacation, mostly they'd stay on Earth to sight see and make visits to Hell to see their grandfather.

As Dani and Rocky got to the door, it was almost day for Transylvania where everyone comes out and about. LP was pacing and as she was about to go back to her bedroom, she heard knocking at the door. She went over to it and answered as she rubbed one of her eyes. Her eyes were then more awake as she saw who was at the door.

"Dani! Rocky!" LP squealed.

"Hey!" Rocky greeted with a friendly wave.

"Your kids were here not too long ago." LP smirked.

"You're up kind of early, mate." Dani observed.

"I couldn't sleep very well last night." LP frowned.

"Aww, maybe soon?" Rocky shrugged. He then noticed LP's stomach. "Geez sis, no wonder you can't sleep, you look like you ate a whole Thanksgiving turkey."

"Huh?" LP looked down then back up. "Oh, I guess I didn't tell you guys. I'm pregnant."

"Ugh, you had a kid with that Dylan creep?" Dani scrunched up her nose in disgust. "He obviously has a guy crush on your dad."

"Don't tell Daddy, but Dylan's not the father," LP bit her lip.

"Who is then?" Rocky asked.

LP looked all around to make sure no one could listen in. She then took a deep breath. "Riff Raff..."

"RIFF RAFF!?" Dani and Rocky screamed.

LP hushed the two of them as she nearly panicked. She felt doomed as a light clicked on upstairs in Frank's bedroom.

"Butt Monkey, what was that noise?" Frank's tired voice called.

"It's just Dani and Rocky visiting, we'll hang out later on!" LP called back. She then turned back to the two of them. "Cool it, guys! I could've gotten into trouble if Daddy knows I slept with the help!"

"So you boned an incestuous man who's your dad's helper monkey, eh?" Dani smirked as she crossed her arms.

"It's not like that!" LP defended. "He's just so sweet... and helpful... smart... funny..." LP then bowed her head. "Not to mention about what happened to," LP pointed beyond the ceiling. "His beloved younger sister..."

"I heard Magenta died, but I thought that was a rumor," Rocky stated. "Another rumor is that Riff Raff killed her himself."

"Rumor..." LP chuckled uneasily. "Why don't we talk about this later? We should all get some sleep. There are guest rooms almost everywhere."

"Thanks LP." Rocky and Dani said at once as they left to get settled. LP smiled at them and made her way over to her bedroom as everyone could now rest easy and well-adjusted before breakfast.

Montana poked his head in. He looked all around to make sure the coast was clear. He tried to remember by heart of what LP's directions were on the guest rooms, and made his way to a room. He found a great big room, but the lights were all off and he couldn't find the switch. Once he felt a very cozy bed, he jumped in and got settled, but he felt horrified once there was a groan heard from someone in the bed already.


	10. Montana Moves In

The bedroom light clicked on and the person in the bed was revealed to be Frank. Montana quaked with fear like the tiny fool he was as he dropped onto his feet and backed up. Even though Frank had white face cream with pink hair curlers, Montana was still very frightened of him.

"YOU!" Frank roared and lunged out for the blue haired boy. "What are you doing here, you little twerp?"

"I was just-" Montana whimpered.

"SPY!" Frank yelled to wake everybody up. "SPY ON MY DAUGHTER! SPY!"

"I'm not spying, I swear, ma'am!" Montana cried.

"I AM MALE!" Frank snarled.

Everyone rushed in Frank's room. Even Columbia was there visiting with the new Eddie. Coco wasn't with them, she was back in Denton, but promised to come visit very soon.

"Frankie, are you okay?" Columbia asked.

"Yes, but this little bastard won't be." Frank turned Montana to face Columbia.

Montana's eyes widened. Columbia's did as well. She walked over toward Montana slowly and uneasily as her body lightly shook. She couldn't believe who she was seeing. Montana felt the very same way. They both looked at each other as if they had been seeing ghosts or zombies.

"M-Monty...?" Columbia's voice sounded low and serious.

"Lumby?" Montana gulped. "But... You..."

"Oh, Monty, it's so good to see you again!" Columbia wrapped her arms around the boy.

"Columbia, unhand him, he is a threat!" Frank demanded.

"He ain't no threat!" Columbia pressed Montana against her busty chest to prevent him from escaping her grasp. "He's my baby brother, Monty!"

"Baby brother?" Frank looked at the two of them. Once Columbia revealed Montana was her brother, everyone could see the resemblance. He had a squeaky scream, he had green eyes, the near dimples in their faces. They were indeed siblings. Then again, the looked more biological than the Vitus siblings before them. Montana was basically a male, blue haired, younger Columbia. Frank then growled again. "Your baby brother works for my tyrant mother and psycho jealous fan girl!"

"Is this true, Monty?" Columbia cupped his face in her manicured hands.

"I did it because of Marvin!" Montana cried.

"You and that Marvin," Columbia snarled at him like a mother bear. "I told you he'd get you into nothing but trouble when you went to eighth grade with him! How many times have I told you to be careful with picking your friends?"

"Sorry, MOM..." Montana rolled his eyes at her.

"Oh hush," Columbia snapped.

Montana then looked confused. "But... You died when you went on a motorcycle ride with that Eddie guy... We moved away to settle our grief."

"I know," Columbia frowned. "After the hospital trip and I died, Frankie preformed surgery on me. I was in a brief coma. I died again when Riff Raff accidentally shot me with a laser, but Frankie's daughter brought me back to life." Columbia smiled. "Ain't that grand?"

"I missed you." Montana moaned. "I was used as a human punching bag when we moved from New Jersey!"

"It's okay now, Monty." Columbia wrapped an arm around her younger brother. "Frankie, Montana is staying while Eddie Two and I visit you!"

Frank darted his eyes at her. His expression the softened. He wanted to yell at her but he didn't want to make one of his very best friends angry with him, so he went along with it. Though, he kept his usual mood around Montana since he was deeply suspicious of him.

"Fine," Frank sighed. "He can stay."

"T-Thank you, ma-sir!" Montana smiled sheepishly. "I'll unpack my things."

"What a shame, we're all out of guest rooms, you'll have to sleep on the couch." Frank slyly lied.

"Oh." Montana frowned.

"Now, I need to get my beauty sleep. Off with all of you, I shall tell my daughter of Montana's presence when breakfast comes." Frank waved them off.

"Come on, Monty. It'll be just like old times." Columbia left with wrapping her arm around Montana and squeezing him like a teddy bear. She then noticed he was totally spooked by her. "Monty, I'm okay now."

"I know, just weird to hear you and see you after all these years thinking you were dead. What happened after you found out we moved away from Jersey?"

"I moved in with Frankie and became his groupie. Mostly to help support my daughter."

"Daughter?" Montana raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you, Eddie and I had a daughter together. Her name's Corinne, but we all call her Coco. I'm sure she'd love to meet you."

"Wow... I'm an uncle..." Montana grinned, but then frowned as he was stuck with sleeping on the couch. "Well... See you soon, Lumby."

"Don't call me that," Columbia glared at him. "You're a big boy now."

"Sorry sis." Montana had a curved frown.

"That's a good Monty." Columbia giggled on her way upstairs.

"Older sisters..." Montana rolled his eyes and went on to sleep and get settled into his new home.

* * *

**What do you know? Montana is Columbia's younger brother. I only own my OCs, Richard O'Brien owns everyone and everything else INCLUDING MY EXISTENCE! BWAHAHHAHAHA! *ahem* Read & Review, please and thank you**


	11. Bittersweet Memories

Breakfast came to the Furter Castle. LP took some of the pancakes Tanner made with syrup and went downstairs to the dungeon of the castle. Riff Raff was holed up in a corner, looking poor and tormented. He looked very deprived and miserable. He didn't even notice LP was in the same room with him and she knocked on the wall he was sitting up against, hugging his knees. He looked near suicidal. LP knocked on the wall and Riff Raff threw his head up at her.

"I got you some breakfast." LP told him as she put the tray down. "I didn't know what you liked so I got maple, butter and honey syrup."

"Thank you..." Riff Raff crawled to the tray, picked up the plate and fork and began to eat. "Who made these?"

"Tanner," LP replied. "He's a domestic from the western sector of Transylvania."

"Tell him to keep up the good work." Riff Raff smiled. He then saw LP rub her pregnancy bump. "How's the baby?"

"It was kicking about an hour ago, but it seems to be resting now." LP shrugged. "I never been pregnant before so I don't know what could be going on in there."

"Harri had her mother's kick alright," Riff chuckled. "Whenever I'd put my ear against Magenta's stomach, she'd kick me in the eye."

"Owch!" LP laughed with him. "Magenta was always an aggressive one."

"Indeed..." Riff sharply exhaled. "I remember that November evening when we were about to disrupt your father's floor show."

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?" LP knelt beside the handyman.

"I don't want to bore you, Princess."

"You could never bore me."

"Well... Okay... Your father had Medusa'd Rocky and Columbia..."

* * *

_"Even smiling makes my face ache..." Frank said as he looked up at a now plastered, nude Rocky doing a pose. Frank bit his fist and went against the machine not too far from the Vitus siblings. "And my children turn on me! Rocky's behaving the same way Eddie is. Do you think we made a mistake splitting a brain between the two of them?"_

_Magenta groaned ferociously as she stormed over toward Frank with Riff Raff following behind. "I GROW WEARY OF THIS WORLD! WHEN SHALL WE RETURN TO TRANSYLVANIA, HUH!?" she barked._

_"Magenta, I am indeed grateful of the service between you and your brother, Riff Raff," Frank crossed his arms with a smile as Magenta looked up at her older brother. "You have both been loyal to me. Loyalty such as yours shall not go unrewarded. You will learn when the mood takes me, I can be quite generous."_

_"I ask for NOTHING!" Magenta turned with a deep scowl. "Master..."_

_"And you shall receive it in ABUNDANCE!" Frank stormed off to the elevator. "Come," he demanded. "We are ready for the floor show." Frank locked the elevator gate and went down to the ground floor of the castle._

_Riff Raff and Magenta's eyes followed Frank leaving. They decided to have one last elbow cuddle together before they would go to Riff Raff's chamber. Riff took his sister's hand and they preformed the Transylvanian sign over Dr. Scott and left inside the hole in the wall to Riff's room. _

_"Are you ready, my dear sister?" Riff asked as he broke open his closet full of weapons and multiple similar outfits to what he wore now. "We shall return to Transylvania tonight to our lovely children and the beautiful moon-drenched shores."_

_"Oh the children!" Magenta cried. "They probably think we are dead by now! We've been gone for nearly seven years now!"_

_"Yes and the Master has forgotten all about his own daughter." Riff Raff took out Magenta's space-suit and threw it to her. _

_"Bastard, it wouldn't surprise me if that brat committed patricide."_

_"Why don't we do it for her?" Riff Raff smirked. He then grabbed his bedroom whip and the laser. "These will show we are serious about returning to Transylvania. Which would make you beg and plead for mercy? The laser gun or the bull whip?"_

_"Hmm..." Magenta thought. She then had a devilish grin on her face. "The laser... Make him have a near-death experience he shall never forget!"_

_"You were always the smart one, sister."_

_"Not as smart as you, brother."_

_"Ooh, the things I will do to you while our little Nicodemus and Danielle slumber tonight..." Riff chuckled, holding her close. "I might make our bed rock more mightier than when the Master has engaged in coitus with his dear mother, Lavender."_

_"Riff, if that were possible, we'd spin out of orbit and crash into the sun." Magenta laughed._

_"It would be worth it." Riff grinned as he got on his own suit. _

_After discussion, the siblings wore their suits. Magenta put her hair up in a giant poof with a white streak looking like the Bride of Frankenstein. Riff Raff was slicking his hair up into a cowlick and they both looked presentable. Riff grabbed his laser and the two made their way to the theater of the castle. They were standing behind the doors as they heard Frank singing his song, Wild and Untamed Thing._

_"Now?" Magenta asked._

_"Now." Riff confirmed and he broke down the doors._

* * *

"So you guys tried to kill him because you thought he had forgotten all about me?" LP asked after the story.

"Yes," Riff Raff nodded. "After your mother went missing, your father had a gaping, empty hole in his heart and he tried to fill it by replacing your mother with many lovers. After we came to Earth, he was so fond of sleeping with innocent people and he forgot that he had a daughter to go home to. So that's why we interrupted your father's floor show. We didn't mean to kill him."

"That makes so much sense..." LP scratched her chin. "I'm glad he's okay now though, even if he's a little strict and overprotective."

"Have you told him about the father of the baby?" Riff bit his lip.

"I'm waiting for the right time to tell him." LP sighed.

"LITTLE PRECIOUS, WHERE ARE YOU!?" Frank bellowed.

"Oh gosh, I better go." LP told the handyman. "I'll see you later, Uncle Riff Raff." LP made it for the stairs.

"Oh, LP?" Riff called.

"Yeah?" LP turned her head.

"Thanks for remembering my sister with me."

LP smiled. "Of course, I'm sure she's happy where she is now and can't wait for you to join her."

Riff Raff smiled at the young princess as she left to join in breakfast with her family and friends.


	12. Breakfast at Frank's

LP sat at the dining room table and helped herself to a serving of one of Tanner's white egg omelets with slithering, greasy bacon. She had at least three due to her monstrous cravings and was very famished from the evening before. No one questioned it, except for Mercedes and AJ.

"So, you're having a baby?" Mercedes stared at the pregnancy bump.

"Yes, I am." LP replied.

"Is Transylvanian pregnancy like demon pregnancy?" AJ asked.

"I don't know," LP turned to him. "What's the difference?"

"Well when Mom was pregnant with Mercy, she ate like a dozen donuts without sharing," AJ was thinking about his memories before being a big brother. "Sometimes she breathes fire when she goes through dangerous mood swings. Her eyes were brighter red than normal and she even had fangs and threatened to cut Dad's heart out when she would have the chance."

Rocky chuckled nervously at that and took a sip of apple juice from his glass.

"It wasn't me talking then, AJ," Dani told him. "It was the hormones. But my mother says that demon pregnancy is far more extreme than human pregnancy."

"You keep the baby longer too," LP added. "You humans do it nine months and we do it five months. I heard though that those savage Saturnians tend to eat their children once their newborn after just three weeks."

"Cool!" Mercedes laughed.

Columbia and Montana then came in with Eddie Two following. Over the course he was just like the original Eddie and Columbia didn't feel like she was cheating and Coco treated him exactly how she treated her own father. Montana had on Columbia's old white pajamas with blue vertical stripes.

"Collie, are you sure you don't mind me wearing these?" Montana felt uneasy. "I mean, these are _your _pajamas, it's like getting hand-me-downs."

"Hey, be lucky I don't wear sweaty football jerseys with blood, sweat and tears all over them." Columbia put her hands on her hips.

"That was blood?" Montana turned sickly pale. "Dakota and Jordan told me it was ketchup!"

"Kid, you need to grow up." Eddie ruffled up his blue hair.

"Get off!" Montana pushed him over, weakly.

"Ah, breakfast." Frank came in with a smile on his face and sat at his spot, at the head of the table. "Tanner, I would like Eggs Benedict please."

"Sorry Frank," Tanner smiled apologetically. "Your daughter just ate the last carton. I'll get a fresh box though when I go to the market. Perhaps you'd like crepes or pancakes?"

"Very well." Frank sat.

"I'd like a cherry crêpe, if you dont' mind, sir." Montana helped himself to a seat.

Frank turned to him with a scowl. "Cherry... Yes... What a shame, we're out of cherries. There's plenty of blackberries."

"Ugh, I don't like blackberries." Montana wrinkled his nose.

"Too bad, so sad." Frank smirked. He then turned to LP. "How are you doing, my little jewel?"

"I'm stuffed now." LP leaned back and held her stomach. "Those eggs are very filling."

"Frank, if you don't mind, LP and I are gonna go back to Denton to visit old friends," Dani said as she poured milk in a bowl of cereal for Mercedes. "Rocky, make sure the kids don't kill each other."

"That's a challenge." Rocky chuckled.

"But darling, I told Dylan you two were going to take a romantic walk along the beach." Frank pouted.

"Sorry Dad, but I haven't seen Dani since her and Rocky's wedding, you walked her down the aisle, you know." LP replied.

"I know," Frank sneered. The day of Dani and Rocky's wedding was a day he despised since Rocky came to him with sprouting out love for Dani. Before they got married she was pregnant with AJ and kept it secret until his birth which made LP inspired to keep the true father of her baby a secret until the birth. "Very well, you can go to Earth... To... Denton..."

"Denton..." Columbia sighed. "I remember being there with Eddie and little Coco. I was so sad to leave my baby girl with Eddie's uncle, but since he was kin to Eddie, I knew Coco would be in good hands."

"Wasn't Eddie's uncle my science tutor?" Montana asked.

"Uh-huh," Columbia nodded and turned to the girls. "If y'all see him, send him our love. I'm sure he'll flip once he hears Eddie's alive and well."

"Will do." LP nodded.

And with that, Dani and LP packed up to go visit Denton on Earth. They said their goodbyes, gave numbers and took LP's hover car to transport out of Transylvania and to Earth. It was a road trip in space! The girls were on their way singing along to Rock and Roll All Night by Dani's favorite and LP's new-found favorite Earth band, KISS.


	13. Uncle Frankie

After breakfast, Columbia told Frank she and Eddie would best give Montana a tour of Transsexual. Frank was still suspicious and angry with Montana and would barely give the poor boy a chance. He was behaving just the same way he did when Eddie was with Columbia for evenings rather than him. Frank knew Montana was kin to Columbia, but he was just suspicious since Montana was one of Lucy's servants after all. Frank went to his room, wondering what to do, then there was a knock at his door. He wondered who it could have been, and went to the doors with a tiny hole to see outside.

"Hello?" Frank droned. "What's the password?"

"Frankie is a dirty, smelly, stinky, boy who people obsess with WAAAY too much!"

Frank then rolled his eyes and opened the door to see Noelle standing there with a huge lock of hair covering her left eye. In her arms was a bundle in a pink blanket.

"Noey, so good to see you!" Frank locked Noelle into a hug and looked down to see the baby in her arms. "Oh, is this yours and Jack's baby?"

"Uh-huh," Noelle nodded. "I was strolling by and I just figured it was a good time to see my forced favorite older brother." Noelle looked down at her baby with a smile and allowed Frank to hold her.

"Hello there." Frank smiled as he looked down at the baby. She had a puffed tuft of raven hair and sepia brown eyes. She was sleeping, so she didn't respond to her transgendered uncle. "What did you say her name was? Becca? Bertha? Billie?"

"Bonnie," Noelle confirmed. "We named her after the nurse who delivered her."

"That suits her." Frank grinned. He looked at his younger sister and looked behind her and all around. "Where's Joel?"

Noelle rolled her eyes at him. Ever since Jack and Noelle were married themselves, Frank had gotten his name wrong, probably on purpose just to annoy Noelle. "Jack's...at home..." Noelle sounded uneasy and she pulled more hair over her eye to hide something.

"Noelle, are you alright?" Frank stepped over to her, noticing she was hiding something.

"UNCLE FRANK!" a tiny voice called which distracted both the Furter siblings.

Frank looked down to see his four-year old nephew. He had an Emo cut of black hair with bright green eyes and wore a typical little boy outfit. He had a short-sleeved blue shirt, gray shorts with blue and white sneakers. He was named Felix.

"Well hello there!" Frank handed Bonnie back to Noelle and bent to the boy's height. "You're a big brother now, that must be exciting for you."

"I guess..." Felix looked away from him. "I wanted to take her back."

"Why does that sound familiar?" Noelle wondered out loud.

Frank chuckled and went in the living room. "Why don't you play with your baby sister in the room across from here, kiddies? It's a playroom, your cousin LP is expecting a baby herself."

"Wicked!" Felix held Bonnie and dashed into the playroom.

Noelle sat next to her brother. "I heard Magenta Vitus died."

"She did." Frank confirmed. "DeLordy murdered her."

"Oh my Goddess!" Noelle put a hand to her mouth. "I knew he was nuts for her, but murder her? Are you sure?"

"That's what Little Precious told me." Frank sighed. "It's made Riff Raff go insane though, he's staying with us a while. He tried to cope with the murder by foisting himself on my daughter."

"Well, Riff Raff was always the sensitive one." Noelle looked away. "Where is he?"

"In the dungeon," Frank replied. "He can only come up to assist me in lab experiments."

"Are you still a scientist?"

"Yes, but I think next year or the year after I'll take a break," Frank stretched a little. "I'm not getting any younger."

"Would you be offended if I said you looked like Mother mixed with Elizabeth Taylor?"

"Who?" Frank turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"She's some Earth movie star," Noelle shrugged. "She was even once Cleopatra of the Earth's Egyptian sector." Noelle then got off topic. "Mind if I visit Riff Raff?"

"Leave him be, Noey." Frank darted his eyes at her.

"What do you think's gonna happen, Frankie?"

"I know you had a crush on him when we were children, now leave him alone. Besides, he could be dangerous. Let's check on your children."

"Alright..." Noelle followed her older brother while rubbing her shoulder.

Frank and Noelle watched the children play together. They heard Bonnie babble in baby talk and try to pin Felix down, wetting and puckering her tiny, saliva coated lips. Felix in return pinned her down and crawled over her, kissing her face, making her scream and whine.

"This seems familiar..." Noelle said to herself.

"Certinately does, Noey." Frank laughed as he wrapped an arm around Noelle. His smile then disappeared as he saw Noelle had a shiner on her left eye which had been covered by her lock of hair. "Noey! Who gave you that black eye?"

"I... I ran into a door..." Noelle said uneasily.

"Really?" Frank knew from past encounters, she had to have been lying to him.

"Yeah... Then I fell down the stairs and crashed into the refrigerator, I'm kind of accident prone..."

"Noelle... Is this Joseph person abusing you?" Frank looked her dead in the eyes.

"I don't know what I do wrong!" Noelle cried. "People just hate me! Nobody likes me, not even you!"

"Hey now..." Frank said in a calm tone. "You're my little sister, of course I love you. I love you and Judy very much, I'm your father figure, mentor and teacher. You're not doing anything wrong."

"People just don't like me, Frankie... Mother... Jack..." Noelle sighed.

"Why would you marry and breed with Jax if he doesn't like you? Why are you still with him?"

"He seemed so nice until the night before our wedding," Noelle shrugged. "His guy friends took him out for a drink and my girl friends took me out for a little party, but of course, I drank milk. I can't stand the taste of alcohol."

"Hmm..." Frank hummed. "What's Jeff's cell number?"

"Here, it's number one on my speed dial, next to the Day Care." Noelle handed her phone to Frank.

"Excuse me, Noey." Frank took the phone and walked off to have a heart to heart chat with Jack once and for all. Noelle watched her brother leave and looked back at Felix and Bonnie. She smiled at them and giggled once she saw Bonnie fell asleep for a nap and Felix fell asleep on top of her and had her in embrace in his arm.

* * *

**A/N: Originally I was going to name Felix "Faxon", I heard it somewhere before but I couldn't remember where, then I looked through some past fanfiction for fun and relaxation, then I saw Nell Bell had already given Frank a nephew named Faxon in Father or Furter, so Frank's nephew here is Felix. Just a little tip, Read & Review**


	14. Ashes to Crashes

After Frank couldn't get a hold of Jack, he was about to go to Noelle, then he saw Columbia, Eddie Two and Montana were on their way home. Montana smiled as he had last words with his sister about the moon-drenched shores he grew to love, then went to his "room" on the couch. He had a plastic bag and he set it on the table and took out white containers full of gifts and treats for the Furter family. Frank went to him, heavily clearing his throat, which made Montana shoot straight up.

"H-H-Hello F-F-Frank..." Montana gulped.

"What are you doing in here, boy?" Frank huffed.

"Oh Collie and I went shopping in one of those markets and I got you each a little something-something for your troubles, you're like family..."

"We are not your family." Frank crossed his arms, looking fierce at Montana.

"I-I know... But you could give me a chance..." Montana gulped again.

"You were behind holding my daughter hostage, I think that's enough chance."

"FRANKIE!" Columbia squealed. Both males turned to her. "Are you picking on my baby brother?"

"Columbia, please try to understand, your little brother is a nuisance." Frank put his hands on his hips.

"He's an angel!" Columbia walked over and held Montana close to her again, squeezing his hand even though it was causing him severe pain.

"Collie!" Montana cried as his hand was in quite pain.

"I practically raised him!" Columbia continued. "I changed his diapers, I fed him warm milk with honey, and I even dressed him up like a baby doll and put makeup on him since I never got the sister I always wanted!"

"That's true?" Montana's eyes widened, when he was younger, the boys always told him Columbia used him like a baby doll rather than a baby brother.

"Fine!" Frank barked and put his finger on Columbia's chest. "But you are responsible for him!"

"Of course, I have been since he was two days old!" Columbia picked Montana up, carrying him bridal style. "Come on, Monty. I'll get you a more suitable room than this cold couch. There's a special room in the castle attic." Columbia walked off, carrying Montana upstairs, without even asking him.

"Collie, did you seriously use me like a doll?" Montana asked as Columbia unlatched the door and burst in, still carrying him like he couldn't care for himself.

"Groupies," Frank shook his head with a scoff. Just then Gemini came in, wearing her space-suit and a hat that showed her little pigtails bounce against her chest. Frank turned to her as Riff Raff escaped the dungeon. He was listening in on Gemini and Frank's conversation about LP going on Earth with Dani. "Good day, Gemini, has my daughter taken off to Earth safely?"

"Yes," Gemini nodded. "My rookies have informed me as we witnessed their takeoff. Dylan is at home now with a good book."

"Great, I'm going to get to Riff Raff in the dungeon now." Frank left her. He looked back at her. "You look quite beautiful this enchanting day." he winked at her.

Gemini visibly blushed, but shrugged it off. "Thank you, Frank, but I'm married to my job, nor do I think I ever will be eligible for someone of your high social status."

"If you insist..." Frank walked away as he went to the dungeon. "Help yourself to any table scraps."

Gemini rubbed her warm face as Frank left.

* * *

Riff Raff wandered the castle as he was out of the dungeon without Frank's permission. He went to his old room and went to Magenta's coffin. He still spoke it to it almost every other day since Magenta perished as if she were still alive with him. He had gone very insane since Magenta's death.

"Forgive me sister, for I have sinned," Riff Raff gulped. "But I have engaged in sexual activity with the princess, granddaughter of the Old Queen herself. I apologize for an affair, but your affair made me have to kill you. I am very sorry and I humbly beg for your forgiveness, whether you are the delicate angel you are in almighty Heaven to those the Earthlings fear and respect the figure they call God. Or if you are down below like you deserve," Riff Raff got angry now and shook his fists. "Down below with the Devil, burning and crying, but no one will listen. You have deserved your ultimate demise! I HOPE YOU ROT WHERE YOU ARE, MAGENTA!" Riff then slammed the top of the coffin and cracked it open to reveal Magenta's cold corpse. "I HOPE YOU ARE BURNING BEAUTIFUL WITH THE FIRE AS GRIM AND COLORFUL AS YOUR LOVELY HAIR! I WILL NEVER LET IT GO, MAGENTA! YOU HEAR ME!? **DO YOU!? THE MOTHER OF YOUR NIECE IS LITTLE PRECIOUS FURTER!" **

"You're the father of my grandchild?" Frank's voice was heard. Riff Raff's eyes widened and he turned to see Frank had listened to his rant. Frank looked very disappointed and angry.

"Frank... I can explain..." Riff Raff sounded calm and scared now.

Frank walked over to him and shoved him down. He then looked on his bed to see Magenta's coffin was dug up and inside the castle now with the door open. "That's it, I'm getting rid of your sister for good!"

"Frank!" Riff squealed.

"Don't even!" Frank closed the coffin and wheeled it to the great fireplace. Frank put Magenta's coffin on a conveyor belt and it rolled over to the fireplace. Frank kept kicking and punching Riff back so he couldn't prevent the burning. Once Riff finally topped him, it was too late, Magenta and her coffin were burnt to a crisp. All that was left were ashes burnt into cremation. Frank then put the ashes in a container and handed it to Riff. "Enjoy the last of your putrid sister." Frank walked off, growling and grumbling.

"Magenta..." Riff cooed as he popped the top off and looked inside with tears in his eyes. "I am so sorry this had to become of you... I wish you were here right now... With your voice like Mother's lullabies and Father's ruckus laughter... I hope it is the real soul of you I'm visiting when I spend sleepless nights dreaming about you..."


	15. Frank and Gemini

LP began her morning like the mornings had been for the past month or so, throwing up hysterically into her private toilet, seeing chunks of breakfast she had eaten ages ago. The vomit was now a more gelatinous purple color now and LP wasn't even sure if she still had a stomach. After throwing up, she met up downstairs to the hotel lobby she and Dani spent the night in to meet everybody. Mark, Sara, Megan and Melissa agreed to meet them there for a reunion.

LP and Dani went downstairs and saw the fresh new faces they come to love. Mark was wearing a black suit, surprising everyone except for Megan, she had an octopus purple dress with a gold chain around her neck. She had short dark brown hair, hazel eyes, tan skin and had on bright red nail polish. Sara had on a nurse uniform with her hair down in big curls and she had three bows in her hair instead of her normal just one she wore as a child. Melissa wore all black and her dress looked like a black widow attire and hadn't evolved from her Gothic subculture. They all meeted and greeted and caught up on old times.

"LP, you feeling okay?" Sara asked. "Dani said you were gonna call, but you didn't feel well."

"I'm fine Sara, it was just morning sickness." LP replied.

"Morning sickness?" Megan asked. "Are you pregnant?"

LP nodded and turned to Dani. "I can't believe Dani didn't tell you."

"It seemed appropriate the mother of the child tells everyone instead of the godmother." Dani insisted.

"How spiritual." Melissa blinked uncaringly. "Aren't you also in an arranged marriage?"

"Yeah..." LP shuffled her shoulders. "Not very excited about it, this guy's obviously gay for my Dad..."

"Well, you're from Transylvania, it's weird." Mark took a sip of his juice.

"I just hope the baby has green eyes, brown or pink hair." LP bit her lip.

"Sounds colorful!" Megan piped.

"Well, between you guys and me, Dylan isn't the father."

"Then who is?" Sara asked.

LP rolled her eyes and explained about the time she had recently spent with Riff Raff. She hated explaining this because it added to her guilt about not telling her father the true identity of the other parent of her unborn baby. They all then promised, or at least LP hoped Mark did as well, to keep it secret.

* * *

Meanwhile, Frank was with Gemini. They walked along the moon-drenched shores as Transylvanian children played around on the beach, but not disturbing them. It was a lovely cold day break. Frank held Gemini in his arms as he looked down at her lustfully.

"I know that look in your eye, Frankie." Gemini looked up at him. "You're falling for an amateur general leader."

"Maybe..." Frank clicked his tongue. "Why, do you think I should?"

"We were supposed to get married ourselves, don't you remember that time?" Gemini sighed.

"Yes... I always have and always will..." Frank sharply exhaled.

* * *

_19-year-old Frank was on his bed locked in embrace with 17-year-old Precious Lockhart. They were French kissing and under his sheets next to a tank that nearly resembled a baby crib. Inside was a bandaged infant inside, sleeping soundly as Frank and Precious were young and in love. Just then there was a knock at Frank's door. Frank groaned and lifted his head from under the sheets. _

_"What!?" Frank snorted._

_"Frankie, Mother is back from the market and she wants a word with you." Noelle's voice squeaked from behind the door._

_Frank groaned and rolled his eyes as he had Precious' panty waistband clenched between his teeth. He let them go and they smacked back around Precious' waist line. _

_"Coming!" Frank said, irritated he was disturbed from his state. Frank then quickly got his school uniform back on and some school books out as Precious got her skirt on with her collared shirt that had a black button with a white lightning bolt designed on it. Both teenagers fluffed their hair down as they tried to look presentable for The Old Queen. "Yes, Mother?" Frank called._

_Lavender slammed the door open and entered her only son's room. She smiled as she saw him and wanted to smother him in kisses and unconditional love. Her smile then disappeared as she noticed Precious standing there._

_"Pleased to meet you, Old Queen, ma'am," Precious bowed slightly._

_"Ah yes, Prudence is it?" Lavender questioned._

_"Precious," Precious confirmed. _

_"I see, now Priscilla, I'd like to speak with my son," Lavender hovered dangerously over Precious. "ALONE!"_

_"Yes ma'am," Precious nodded her head and left the room._

_Lavender went over to Frank and looked up at him. "Frankie, as you know, you're next in line to be heir to the throne of our lovely planet... But, I don't think Precious is suitable enough to be a suitor, so I got one for you."_

_Frank was about to speak, but then there was faint wailing. Lavender scrunched her nose in disgust as she followed Frank over to the tank crib. Frank was about to reach in, but his mother picked up the infant and held her all wrong like a doll._

_"What is this filthy thing?" Lavender wrinkled her nose._

_"My science project!" Frank swiped the baby from her and held the baby properly and put a bottle in its mouth. "This is my project and your granddaughter, Mother. I have named her Little Precious."_

_"Little Precious?" Lavender scoffed. "Why not Little Gemini?"_

_"Because after high school graduation, I'm going to marry Precious," Frank stated._

_"No," Lavender left the room and pushed in a very young Gemini who was at the time, fragile and vulnerable. "Get to know your future bride better." Lavender left, closed the door and locked it behind her._

_"Gem..." Frank leaned over her. "Aren't you a little young to be marrying?"_

_"She made me do it..." Gemini squeaked. "I don't want to marry you either, but she said if you rejected me, she'd destroy my home planet!"_

_"But you live on the planet next to ours now and it's been destroyed since last month."_

_"WHAT!" Gemini cried. "I told my family I would be back soon! My parents and brothers and sisters are dead now!"_

_"Oh, I'm sorry, Gem..." Frank held her as she cried._

* * *

"I never realized how demanding my mother was then," Frank shook his head. "I'm in love with you now though, I admit it."

"Knew it." Gemini smirked and pinned him down on the snow colored sand.

"Get off!" Frank laughed.

"No, I don't think I will, Frankie..." Gemini teased.

And with that, the two made love on the moon-drenched beaches until they would get their evening meal and LP would be back home before they knew it.

* * *

**Will upload on DeviantART later**


	16. Exposing Birth

LP slept in late that day once she got home. She was exhausted but was once again having a guilt nightmare about hiding the baby from her father. She tossed and turned as in her dream, she was going through the birthing process again. She pushed hard and gripped the doctor's hand and there was a squishy noise followed by newborn crying. The doctor washed the baby this time and allowed LP to hold it in her arms, wrapped in a cream-colored blanket. Frank arrived as if he were on cue to show up.

"How's the baby?" Frank greeted with a smile.

"Sleeping." LP replied as she kept the baby's feature hidden from its grandfather.

"Let me hold it." Frank held out his arms.

LP, of course hesitated and backed up in the wheelchair she was put in after childbirth.

"Little Precious," Frank snarled. "Let me see the child."

"No!" LP cried. "Never!"

"DAUGHTER!" Frank snapped so loud, LP could swear he was literally there, yelling in her aching ears. Without waiting for a response, Frank grabbed the bundle and held it upside down. The child had Riff's icy blue eyes and a completely bald head this time with Riff's complexion. Frank darted his eyes at her. "YOU CHEATED WITH THE HELP!"

"Daddy, no!" LP cried.

"Daughter, yes!" Frank hissed and threw the baby out the window as it wailed and cried. LP rushed to the window to see the baby falling and getting squashed against sharp rocks at the bottom. The blood and organs spewed everywhere and there were bones as dogs rushed by and ate the slaughtered remains of the baby. Frank turned to her with a deep scowl. "I'm going to eat you, the baby is dog food now and I'm going to eat you AND NEVER LET YOU OUT!" Frank marched over to her, baring a fork and knife.

"Daddy please, we can work this out!"

"I will CUT YOU UP and EAT YOU!" Frank growled as he got closer and opened his mouth wide.

LP screamed and cried, but no one came to help her. She was quietly babbling in her sleep and she tossed and turned in bed. It got worse as Frank cut her body and the blood was running. LP woke up in her bed, alive and well, but still felt warm and squishy. She felt horrified as she lifted up her sheets and looked under the covers to see not crimson liquid, but water and placenta. It was too early to be up and about, but LP decided she had to face this. It was now or never. She looked over to the monitor on her wall to contact Frank.

"Umm... Daddy?" LP whimpered as his tired face was shown.

"This had better be good." Frank took off the cucumbers from his eyes, looking rather wrinkly from old age and exhaustion.

"Daddy, I think my water broke." LP bit her lip.

Frank's eyes widened. He then rushed over to the other side of his room and broke a tiny alarm. He broke the glass and pushed the big red buttons which blared alarms to warn everyone inside the castle that the baby was coming. A female domestic with sun yellow hair and blood-red eyes in a white uniform rushed in to LP's room.

"Good day, Princess, I am Ulrica from the planet Uranus, I'm a transfer domestic," the domestic introduced herself and placed LP in a wheelchair. "Let's get started, shall we?"

"I guess..." LP grabbed her stomach as she felt a sharp pain kick inside.

"Don't worry, I'm a professional." Ulrica pushed LP around the castle to go up to the lab instead of a Transylvanian hospital. Several servants rushed over to make sure LP would be fine. Riff Raff poked his head in and walked in slowly, shaking slightly.

"It's going to be okay, sweetie." Frank gripped LP's hand as she was about to explode.

"GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!" LP hissed in pain and sadness. She just wanted all of this to be over.

"PUSH, PRINCESS, PUSH!" Gemini instructed as LP was placed on the metal table with her legs spread apart.

"How are you feeling, my bride?" Dylan asked.

"IT FEELS LIKE I'M PEEING A KNIFE!" LP shrieked. "WHY WON'T YOU PEOPLE HELP ME!?"

"Just breathe, breathe..." Ulrica coached.

Soon LP pushed and breathed shallowly and calmly. Then within moments, Frank took the baby out with the doctor. The doctor got to see the child first.

"It's a girl!" the doctor smiled.

"Girl? I had a girl?" LP smiled with tears in her eyes.

"I'm the father of a little girl..." Dylan whispered in awestruck.

The baby cried. Her skin was as pale as LP's complexion, she had green eyes like her, Frank and Dylan, but everyone noticed a curly blonde tuft on her pudgy head.

"Blonde hair, huh?" Frank observed, then glanced at Riff Raff. He was about to yell, but he was so engrossed by the birth of his granddaughter, he didn't. Riff Raff was worried, but now happy. Even if the child was born from an affair.

LP had the perfect name for the child, but then spotted a raven outside the castle smacking against the window. The raven inspired LP, so she named the child little Raven for now.


	17. Wedding Day

Raven grew and developed well into the Furter family. Even though Frank had arranged for LP to marry Dylan. The wedding day came when Raven was three years old and Riff Raff was welcome to help out. Frank walked in wearing his best dress as the wedding cake was rolled in and LP was wearing her mother's old wedding dress. Frank smiled at her.

"How do I look?" LP asked.

"Like your mother and I on our wedding day." Frank replied as he pulled her close and squeezed her.

"Dad, have you seen Riff Raff? I can't find him anywhere."

"Oh, he'll be here shortly. I have something to discuss with him before I walk you down the aisle and the guests get here."

"Okay..." LP left and went over to her daughter with long blonde hair and emerald-green eyes. "Hi sweetie."

"Hi Mommy!" Raven smiled cheerfully and hugged LP's legs. "Where's Daddy?"

"Granddad is talking with him now, honey." LP replied as she picked Raven up. "You're going to be a great flower girl."

"Thanks Mommy." Raven giggled.

LP gently set her down. "Excuse me, I have to run to the little princess's room to powder my nose." she walked off while her daughter was with the domestics taking care of the cake. The wedding would be very soon. LP still didn't want to marry Dylan though.

Riff Raff was wearing his best suit and got everything cleaned up and even spruced up the garden of Furter Castle. Frank grinned at him evilly as he approached him slowly with a crazed look in his eye.

"Hello Riff Raff..." Frank greeted in a cold tone.

LP washed her hands after her business in the bathroom and heard familiar shrieks of terror and pain. She rushed down the hall to follow the source and she went up to the lab. While she went up, she saw Frank whipping Riff Raff like he would do when things weren't well in the castle. LP picked up the cream skirt lines and rushed in as LP saw blood on the handyman's back.

"Daddy!" LP cried.

"LP, this is personal business, go back downstairs at once!" Frank snarled as he whipped his head to her.

"No! Leave Riff Raff alone! Can't you see? You're killing him!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Frank lifted the whip high and gave one last lash that broke Riff Raff's back.

Riff's eyes lolled back into his head and he fell on his knees, fell on his stomach as his back was bleeding. He drowned in a puddle of his own living fluids. LP felt like crying as her eyes turned as red as his blood.

"Daddy!" a voice called.

LP and Frank turned to see little Raven. She had witnessed the whole thing. Raven cried as she rushed over to her father, ignoring her mother and grandfather. Raven lifted Riff's face with her hands.

"Daddy?" Raven knelt beside him.

"I'm sorry about this Raven... remember... I'll... Always... Love you..." Riff's voice was slower and distant than normal. He coughed a bit then slowly died in Raven's hands.

"Daddy?" Raven's voice cracked. "Wake up, Daddy! Daddy..."

"Raven, it'll be alright..." LP walked over to Raven, picked her up and held her in her arms.

Raven cried in LP's hair and Frank stood there as if he had no sympathy for his family. He just shrugged it off and walked, grabbing LP's arm and went outside to meet up with the other Transylvanians. Montana was a groomsmen and Columbia was a bridesmaid. Frank had almost protested against the request to have Montana part of the wedding, but Columbia told him if Montana couldn't be there, she wouldn't attend or make the wedding stop by objection. The ceremony went on and soon enough, LP and Dylan shared a forced kiss. All Raven could think about was her father dying in her hands. After the wedding, Raven left the garden, went to her room and took out her grandfather's mascara. She dipped it on her eyes and dyed her hair black. From that day on, Raven went Gothic Horror and there was no turning back.


End file.
